


scar of the deceiver

by Mephitztopheles



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Future!Loki, Lokicest, M/M, Past!Loki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TWD!Loki, Pre-Thor!Loki, There is a plot somewhere, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephitztopheles/pseuds/Mephitztopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki retourne dans le passé dans l'espoir de réécrire son histoire. Il n'a que faire du trône de son époque, celui du passé est tellement plus intéressant. C'est avec la connaissance des emplacements de deux gemmes infinies qu'il rencontre son double du passé. Encore innocent de la vérité, il en profite pour faire de lui son nouveau bras droit ou plutôt... son pantin personnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scar of the deceiver

**Author's Note:**

> Past!Loki/Future!Loki parce que je n'ai aucune honte et parce qu'un Loki n'est parfois pas toujours suffisant.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture~

i.  
Loki lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsqu’il se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge. Sa surprise ne put qu’être immense. Il avait lâché son livre puis avait attrapé une dague dans sa manche, par pur réflexe, pour la planter dans l’estomac de son assaillant. Seulement celui-ci, le stoppa avec son autre main libre en lui tordant à moitié le poignet. Loki grommela un juron, il essaya de se défaire de l’emprise de son poignet mais son adversaire le tordit d’avantage.

“Bouge d’un millimètre, petit prince, et je te casse le poignet.” La voix était grave, la menace fut chuchotée dans son oreille avec un ton perfide, faisant frissonner Loki. “Tente quoi que ce soit et je t’ouvre la gorge.”

Le jeune prince s’enfonça dans son siège, essayant en vain de s’écarter de la lame aiguisée collée contre sa jugulaire. Il avala difficilement sa salive. “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Ma mort ne vous avancera à rien.”

“Qui a parlé de mort ici ?” Murmura l’assassin, “je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Alors tu vas gentiment te lever pour qu’on puisse discuter affaires, compris ?”

Loki était curieux. Cet homme s’était introduit dans sa chambre sans même qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Il hocha timidement de la tête puis porta sa main de libre en l’air, comme pour indiquer qu’il ne ferait rien pour se défendre. L’intrus relâcha son poignet meurtrie puis s’écarta du fauteuil où était assis Loki. Le jeune prince se leva tournant enfin son regard vers son invité.

Il était un poil plus grand que lui et était vêtu d’une longue cape noire qui camouflée tous son corps. Seul le bas de son visage était dévoilé par les quelques bougies allumées dans la pièce.

Loki massa brièvement son poignet puis son cou, où une ligne rougie provoquée par le couteau commençait lentement à apparaître. Il se racla la gorge. “Si vous souhaitez parler affaires dans ce cas j’exige savoir à qui je m’adresse.”

Un large sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres rosées de l’inconnu. “Je doute que tu ne sois en position d’exiger quoi que ce soit, petit prince,” susurra-t-il avec humour.

Le jeune prince plissa des yeux à l’usage de nouveau du surnom péjoratif et de l’emploi du tutoiement sur sa personne. Dans un instant l’homme sera mort à ses pieds lorsqu’il fera apparaître une de ses illusions pour le poignarder dans le dos. Pour le moment sa curiosité était piquée au vif, il était intrigué par la demande de l’inconnu.

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?” Répéta Loki avec fermeté.

“Un simple petit échange de service.” Loki arqua un sourcil. “Tu fais quelque chose pour moi et en échange je ferais quelque chose pour toi.”

Loki resta silencieux un moment en fixant l’inconnu avec réflexion. Là, ça devenait intéressant pour lui. Il lui demanda ce qu’il devait faire.

“Je veux juste que tu subtilises le Gantelet Infini pour moi.”

Loki regarda l’homme voilé avec des grands yeux avant de lâcher un faible rire. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de soupirer avec un ton sérieux : “C’est impossible.”

“Pas pour toi,” sourit l’inconnu.

“Même si j’en étais capable, je ne subtiliserai pas un tel artefact pour un inconnu. Je ne suis pas idiot.”

“Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te forcer la main.”

L’homme chargea à grande vitesse vers Loki toujours armé de son couteau. Le magicien esquiva de justesse mais fut légèrement coupé au niveau de sa joue. Il murmura une incantation pour créer trois illusions puis leur commanda d’attaquer son adversaire. Avec hâte il se dirigea vers son lit pour attraper une épée courte cachée sous un de ses oreillers mais il fut stoppé lorsque que quelqu’un l’attrapa par derrière et le balança contre le mur adjacent. Loki s’effondra au sol, sonné. Il s’apprêta à se relever mais l’inconnu le colla avec force contre le mur en le tenant fermement par la gorge. Loki hoqueta de surprise attrapant l’avant-bras de l’homme pour essayer de réduire la prise sur son coup.

“Si faible,” rigola-t-il. “J’ai vraiment pitié de toi.”

“La ferme,” grommela le jeune prince tout en essayant d’aspirer un maximum d’oxygène.

“Ce n’est sûrement pas ainsi que tu dépasseras le niveau de ton très cher grand frère.”

Ces paroles perforèrent la poitrine de Loki et touchèrent son cœur de plein fouet. Pris d’un soudain élan de colère, Loki essaya de se défaire de l’emprise de l’intrus que ça soit en gesticulant ou en donnant des coups de pieds mais l’homme le tenait fermement et ne lâchais pas prise pour si peu. Il plaqua Loki violemment au sol puis attrapa ses deux poignets avec son autre main libre puis les maintint au-dessus de la tête du jeune prince.

“Pathétique,” soupira l’homme.

Au même moment, une illusion de Loki, armée, s’avança derrière lui. Elle arracha la cape couvrant l’adversaire puis s’apprêta à poignarder sa cible mais celui-ci riposta rapidement en enfonçant une dague dans le ventre du clone. L’illusion se brisa comme un miroir tandis que Loki en profita pour s’écarter et attraper l’épée courte qu’il avait essayé de prendre juste avant. Il retourna rapidement son attention sur son adversaire, il lui faisait dos et était au sol, à genoux.

Il se leva lentement avec grâce. 

De dos, Loki pouvait distinguer qu’il avait des cheveux ébènes mi-longs légèrement bouclés et ondulés et qu’il portait une lourde armure principalement constituée de cuir et de métal doré. Il tenait fermement une dague dans sa main droite. Loki serra la prise qu’il tenait sur son épée lorsqu’il ouït l’homme rire à gorge déployé.

“Oh oui, j’oubliais que j’étais si désirable de vivre.”

L’homme se retourna et Loki sentit son cœur s’arrêter.

 

 

ii.  
Son adversaire lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau. Un sourire machiavel orné son visage et des yeux verdâtres perfides le fixait avec amusement. Sa peau pale et rosée contrastait ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et sa sombre armure. 

L’homme s’avança silencieusement vers lui et Loki ne put que reculer. Son corps tout entier refusait de fonctionner correctement et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter la copie qui approchait à pas de chat.

“Qu- qui es-tu ?!” S’écria Loki.

“Allons, petit prince,” susurra le double. “Je pense que tu as déjà deviné mon identité à présent.”

“Mais c’est impossible !” Interrompit le jeune prince cadet, littéralement choqué par la situation.

Loki voulut reculer d’avantage mais il heurta son gigantesque lit. Il tendit son épée droite devant lui tandis que l’autre s’approcha jusqu’à s’arrêter devant lui. Son double fut disparaître son arme puis posa sa main sur l’épée tendue de Loki avant de l’abaisser lentement. Loki lâcha l’épée qui s’écrasa au sol dans un bruit strident.

Le double le fixait droit dans les yeux et Loki ne put détourner le regard.

“Comment ?” Questionna-t-il. La question était à peine audible, comme un murmure.

“Juste un simple petit tour, vraiment,” informa l’autre.

Ils étaient identiques si ce n’est que l’autre paraissait plus âgé. Son visage était plus ferme et creusé, sa peau blafarde était marquée et ses yeux verts poisons étaient plus fermes, plus menaçant.

Une larme s’écoula inconsciemment de l’œil du jeune prince. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien lui-même, mais il y avait tellement de tristesse et de solitude dans ses yeux. Il ne put que se questionner sur les événements qui avaient pu se produire pour l’obliger à ressembler à ça.

“Si faible et innocent,” siffla le double tout en portant sa main sur la joue de Loki, et essuya la larme d’un simple geste. “Ne porte pas de pitié à mon égard, petit prince... Bientôt j’aurais réécris les événements et l’avenir pour que tu ne souffres plus.” Il marqua une pause puis continua de caresser la joue de Loki. “Tu ne dois pas vivre ce que j’ai vécu, jamais tu ne découvriras la vérité et jamais plus, tu ne verseras de larmes.”

Loki ne stoppa pas la caresse, appréciant ses bienfaits. Il enregistra les paroles avec attention. “Quelle vérité ?” Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

“Quelle vérité en effet ?” Soupira l’autre, le visage voilé de mauvais souvenirs.

“Et Thor ?” S’interrogea le jeune prince.

L’autre Loki le fixa avec confusion. “Thor ?”

“Est-il roi d’où tu viens ?”

“Non.” Marmonna-t-il. “Mais ceci n’a pas d’importance, tu n’as pas à t’occuper de lui que ça soit maintenant ou jamais. Aide-moi à subtiliser le gantelet et tous les deux, nous pourrions réécrire l’avenir pour le rendre meilleur.”

“Je n’ai pas besoin de ça.” Loki repoussa soudainement la main de son double puis s’éloigna de lui. “Bientôt Thor sera roi et je gouvernerais à ses côtés comme Père l’a décidé.”

“Je t’interdis d’appeler cet énergumène ton paternel en ma présence !” S’écria le double tout en se réavançant vers Loki. Le haussement de ton surprit le jeune Loki ainsi que la remarque.

“Quelles que soit tes intentions, jamais je ne t’aiderai. Ma vie me convient parfaitement comme elle est, je n’ai pas besoin que tu viennes tout gâcher !”

Le double rigola devant la stupidité du plus jeune. “Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Tout le monde continuera de se moquer de toi, même lorsque Thor sera roi. Il te donnera le sale boulot tandis qu’il ira festoyer avec son peuple et ses amis bien-aimés ! Il te laissera pourrir dans l’ombre comme il l’a toujours fait !”

“C’est faux !” Interrompit le jeune prince.

Énervé, le plus vieux des deux agrippa fermement le col du plus jeune puis l’amena jusque le lit avant de le balancer dessus. Loki atterrit sur les nombreuses fourrures qui le recouvraient. Le double le saisit par l’épaule, le retournant pour qu’il puisse se faire face de nouveau. Il se glissa entre les jambes du plus jeune puis l’étouffa avec son avant-bras droit.

“Écoute-moi bien,” grinça-t-il des dents, “si tu penses qu’introduire des Jötnar à Asgard pour interrompre le couronnement de Thor sera suffisant alors tu te trompes.” Loki fixa son double avec des grands yeux puis essaya de respirer normalement malgré la pression exercée sur sa tranchée. “Cet idiot va déclencher une guerre contre Jötunheimr et les événements qui suivront ne seront pas très joyeux pour toi. Tu vas connaître la peur, la haine et la solitude. Tes êtres chers te haïront et tous les Neufs Royaumes voudront te voir mort pour des crimes atroces que tu vas commettre.” Le double accentua la pression sur la gorge du plus jeune. “Tu vas te retrouver seul face à l’univers, chassé par des créatures qui te sont encore inconnues et qui voudront te torturer jusqu’à la fin de ta misérable longue vie. Ton propre frère, ta propre famille te tourneront le dos, honteux de ce que tu seras devenu !”

Ces paroles le firent saigner. La dure réalité lui retomba sur la tête et des larmes de pur chagrin s’écoulèrent le long de ses pommettes avant de tomber dans le creux de ses oreilles. Étais-ce vraiment ce l’avenir lui réservait ? Il ne voulait pas d’une telle vie.

Le double retira son bras de la gorge de Loki puis essaya les larmes du celui-ci.

“Non, ne pleure pas petit prince,” soupira-t-il en hochant la tête de façon négative. “Je vais tout arranger, tout va bien se passer. Tu dois juste avoir confiance en moi, en toi-même.” Loki lâcha un sanglot. “Ça va aller, je vais tout arranger.”

Le ventre du double se noua à la vue des larmes de son protégé. Il continua de les essuyer puis s’assit à ses côtés sur le lit royal. Loki se redressa puis alla enlacer son double. L’autre resta un moment interdit. “Je suis désolé,” murmura-t-il. Loki resserra sa prise tout en lui chuchotant, en lui murmurant que tout aller bien. Loki continua à le rassurer, lui chuchoter que tout aller s’arranger. Il continua jusqu’à ce que ses propres mots ne veuillent plus rien dire. Puis il s’arrêta de parler prenant le visage de son double entre ses deux mains.

 

 

iii.  
L’autre le regarda avec tristesse et mélancolie. Loki se rapprocha de son visage jusqu’à ce que leur souffle ne s’entremêle et que leurs lèvres ne s’éraflent. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs paupières savourant l’instant, jusqu’à ce que le plus jeune dépose tendrement ses lèvres contre son double en inclinant légèrement la tête. Les mains tremblantes du double se posèrent sur les hanches de Loki, les caressant lentement de haut en bas. Loki brisa le baiser un instant, leurs nez identiques se frôlèrent. Ce simple baiser était exquis et ils voulaient tellement plus. Le double remonta ses mains tout en caressant les cuirs, jusqu’à les remonter au niveau du cou de Loki Il caressa avec tendresse la peau sensible ressentant le pouls rapide de sa jeune copie. Il l’embrassa sur le coin de ses fines lèvres, sur sa joue puis sur sa pommette légèrement coupée par son propre couteau. Ils s’enlacèrent l’un contre l’autre cherchant cette chaleur qui grandissait en eux.

Loki lécha timidement les lèvres de son double puis reproduit son ancien baiser avec plus de fougue cette fois-ci. Il agrippa les longs cheveux de son future-lui avant de laisser la langue de son double s’introduire dans sa bouche.

Leur respiration devint plus erratique.

Loki s’assit plus confortablement sur les cuisses de son aîné puis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait tellement besoin de plus proximité. Ce sentiment vint lui brûler les reins, augmentant son désir d’être submergé par cette chaleur qui montait en lui. Sans briser leur échange langoureux, Loki se laissa diriger par son double. Il l’allongea sur le lit, restant entre ses jambes. Leurs dents s’écrasèrent les unes sur les autres, et Loki ondula des hanches afin d’avoir plus contact. Les deux princes gémirent lorsque leurs deux sexes se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre sous leurs pantalons de cuirs étouffants.

Le double mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Loki puis déposa des baisers papillons tout le long de sa mâchoire. Il lécha la peau blafarde, la mordilla et la suça sous les gémissements obscènes de l’autre prince. Loki commença à perdre sa respiration régulière, submergé par des bouffés de chaleur. Il s’agrippa au dos de sa copie puis présenta son cou pour encourager son double à laisser d’avantage de marques. 

Après avoir laissé plusieurs suçons dont un bien proéminent, le double remonta jusqu’à l’oreille de Loki en laissant des bisous mouillés tout au long du trajet.

“Regarde-toi,” susurra-t-il à voix basse, “à ma merci et à gémir désespérément comme une prostitué en chaleur.” Il lécha le lobe de son oreille puis glissa sa main le long de son torse avant de s’arrêter au niveau de ses hanches. Loki pencha sa tête en arrière, les paupières closes. “Aurais-tu besoin que je te touche quelque part en particulier, petit prince ?” Sourit-il.

La seule réponse éloquente que Loki fourni fut de hoqueter, aspirant trop d’air à la fois. Il resserra la prise qu’il avait sur la crinière sombre de son double puis glissa une de ses mains sous son pantalon mais sa copie le stoppa net. “Pas si vite,” souffla la copie, “je te donnerai ce que tu souhaites seulement si tu me donnes ce que je veux en premier. C’est juste un simple petit échange de service.” Un sourire s’étira le long de ses lèvres.

Loki ouvrit les yeux un instant, puis se noya dans l’acide des yeux miroirs de son double. Leurs pupilles à tous les deux étaient dilatées, emplies de désir. Loki se contenta d’hocher la tête comme réponse.

“Merveilleux,” ajouta l’autre dieu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il agrippa le col de sa copie puis l’embrassa violemment tout en l’élevant du matelas. Sa langue d’argent lécha ses canines puis s’enroula autour de sa jumelle. Loki arrêta le baiser s’écartant du visage de l’autre prince de quelques centimètres. L’autre jeune sorcier haletait tout en gardant ses paupières closes, les lèvres rosées et gonflées de désir et sa bouche entre-ouverte. Avec son autre main de libre, Loki agrippa une des fesses du plus jeune, griffant le legging noir en cuir.

“Tu es magnifique ainsi,” soupira le futur Loki, les yeux pétillants, gorgés d’envie. Il lâcha prise sur sa jeune copie puis lui murmura avant de s’allonger nonchalamment sur le lit, “suce-moi,” tout en en écartant bien les jambes. Le jeune prince écarquilla les yeux devant la soudaine requête, sentant son cœur se serrer devant le tableau qui se dessinait devant lui. Le désir de son double plus âgé était difficile à camoufler. Une bosse dominait son entre-jambe, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Rien que pour le spectacle, son double se lécha les babines puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Loki fondait sur place devant cette exacte copie perverse de lui-même, surélevée sur ses avant-bras avec un regard de prédateur affamé. 

Il avala difficilement sa salive puis obéit.

Loki rampa sur ses mains et ses genoux les quelques centimètres qui le séparé de son double puis se glissa entre ses jambes écartées. Il déposa ses mains tremblantes sur le dessus de l’armure en cuir puis écarta le manteau des hanches pour un meilleur accès. Déterminé, il s’attaqua au lacet, le défaisant avec hâte. Loki s’apprêta à retirer et à descendre le pantalon de son double mais il se stoppa net. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

“Quelque chose ne va pas ?” S’enquit la copie, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

“Non, enfin...” Bredouilla le jeune prince rouge de honte. “C’est juste que je n’ai jamais fait ça auparavant.”

“Hmm, il faut une première fois pour tout, non ?” Sourit le double. “Contente-toi de faire ce que tu aimes qu’on te fasse, si tu ne veux pas le faire on peut s’arrang-”

“Non c’est bon, je vais le faire,” interrompit Loki toujours fixé sur le lacet qu’il venait de défaire. Il retira rapidement les bottes de son futur-lui puis enleva son pantalon en cuir qu’il balança à terre libérant ainsi l’érection proéminente de son double. Double qui ne tarda pas à soupirer d’aise et à s’allonger lorsque sa copie plus jeune prit son membre en main. Loki laissa quelques baisers sur les hanches de son double tout en continuant jusqu’au pelvis. Le double écarta d’avantage ses jambes pour donner à Loki un meilleur accès. Il continua de caresser le membre tout en embrassant la partie intérieure de la cuisse du sorcier. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessous du sexe de l’autre Loki, puis lécha la veine de celui-ci.

Le plus âgé voulut rigoler devant l'incompétence de sa jeune copie mais il se retint, il était quand même passé par là lui aussi. Sa main se perdit dans la masse ébène de l’autre prince, soupirant d’aise lorsque le plus jeune enveloppa ses lèvres autour de son membre.

Il le stoppa plus tard lorsqu’il sentit son orgasme trop s’enflammer, il voulait prendre son temps, savourer l’instant. Le jeune Loki lui porta un regard inquiet alors que de la salive et un peu de sa semence s’écoulait de sa bouche jusque le long de son cou. Dur de ne pas être salissant sa première fois.

“Tu t’es bien débrouillé,” sourit-il en essuyant grossièrement avec son pouce un peu de salive de sa bouche. “Comme promis, énonce ta requête.”

“Je-” Bégaya Loki avant de se lécher les lèvres. “Juste, fais-moi l’amour. Personne ne se bouscule pour le faire de toute façon.”

“Très bien, petit prince,” murmura le double en rapprochant son visage du plus jeune. “Si tel est ton désir.” Il l’embrassa avec fougue tirant violemment sur ses vêtements pour les retirer avec hâte. Il continua de l’embrasser langoureusement ne s’arrêtant que pour passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Très vite, ils terminèrent tous les deux nus à toucher le plus de peau écrémée possible dans un échange de soupirs et de baisers. Loki donna une fiole d’huile à son double qui l’accepta avec un sourire machiavélique. Tous les deux étaient en chaleur, leur sang bouillait et résonnait dans leurs oreilles.

Le plus âgé ne perdit pas d’avantage de temps, travaillant le plus jeune rapidement avec un doigt suivi de deux. Il voulut continuer jusqu’à trois mais Loki insista pour qu’il s’arrête et qu’il rentre directement en lui. Il obéit sans commentaire pénétrant sa jeune copie lentement pour éviter de ne trop lui faire de mal. Loki s’agrippa à son corps, tirant sur la longue crinière ébène du double. Il ne put contenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux dû à la douleur. L’autre Loki le réconforta de mieux qu’il put lui susurrant dans le creux de l’oreille qu’il devait se relaxer, il attendit le consentement du plus jeune pour commencer à bouger. Loki apprécia l’attention mais ne tarda pas à supplier à son double de bouger, il lui était impossible d’attendre d’avantage.

Le double obéit, commençant par de simples coups de reins sans trop forcer avant de continuer avec de plus longs visant à aller plus profondément.

“Tu es tellement étroit,” gémit-il resserrant sa prise sur les draps du lit.

“Plus vite,” supplia le jeune prince cachant son visage dans le cou de son double. Ses bras s’attachèrent autour de lui, tirant dans ses cheveux mi-longs et griffant ardemment son dos. Le double ne commenta pas la chose accélérant ses coups de bassins se perdant dans un rythme irrégulier. La chambre était plongée dans leurs gémissants alors que le plus jeune hurla de plaisir lorsque le membre de son double se frotta contre sa prostate. Il continua de s’égosiller ressentant ses entrailles s’enflammaient. Il essaya d’articuler quelque chose mais le tout ne parut que comme un murmure dans l’oreille de son double. Cependant lui avait suffisamment d’expérience pour savoir ce que sa jeune copie suppliait.

“Loki- aahh,” fut les seuls murmures qu’il réussit à bafouiller trop d’essoufflé et perdu dans son désir. La main du double glissa le long de la poitrine de Loki avant qu’elle n’attrapa son membre en érection. Quelques caresses furent assez pour que le plus jeune n’atteigne son orgasme, hurlant son propre prénom et laissant une profonde griffure dans le dos de son double. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent le long de sa peau blafarde tandis qu’il suivit sa jeune copie quelques instants après. Le double relâcha un grognement étouffé par le fait qu’il mordit ardemment dans la nuque de Loki alors que des vagues de plaisir parcoururent tout son corps lui donnant des frissons.

 

 

iv.  
Ils restèrent emmêlés un moment reprenant tous les deux une respiration plus régulière. Le double se releva comme il put avant d’embrasser tendrement Loki. Il retourna le baiser puis se débrouilla pour glisser la couverture par-dessus leurs corps couverts de sueur et de semence dans l’espoir de se réchauffer après un aussi haut degré de chaleur. Le double l’enlaça par la taille tandis que Loki admirait son corps avec plus d’attention. Il s’arrêta sur une énorme balafre sous son sternum la caressant avec ses doigts. Il lança un regard interrogatif à son double mais il se contenta de sourire avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

“Tu n’as pas à te soucier de ça,” murmura-t-il avec des yeux perçants. “Je ferai en sorte qu’il ne t’arrives rien maintenant.”

“Je n’ai pas besoin que l’on me protège,” rétorqua Loki, irrité par l’insinuation. “Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul, je n’ai jamais eu besoin de toi auparavant.”

Loki esquissa un large sourire devant son caractère. “Cela est exact, petit prince.” Il resserra la prise qu’il avait autour de sa taille puis attrapa l’une des mains du plus jeune dans la sienne, la caressant tendrement. “Mais tu risques d’avoir besoin de mon aide si tu souhaites avoir Asgard à tes pieds.”

“Je ne veux p-”

“Si tu souhaites être l’égal de Thor aux yeux de tous,” ajouta-t-il, interrompant le plus jeune.

Les yeux de Loki pétillèrent à cette idée.

“Oh Loki,” ronronna le double un large sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. “Je vais faire de nous de véritables rois. Nous écraserons tous ceux qui auront osé nous faire du mal et tous ceux qui essayeront de nous anéantir.”

Loki ne put résister de sourire lui aussi, à croire que celui de son double était contagieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus pour galvaniser l'auteur !


End file.
